Fallen
by nymphadoralynn
Summary: An Irish princess has came to call in the English court. She is great friends with all of the royal family, except one. He has been away studying for most his life, and now that he's returned he has decided he wants to find out first hand about the Irish spirit, and he doesn't care how far either of them falls from grace.
1. Chapter 1

**Fair warning, none of this is historically accurate. At all. **

I gave my hand to the proffered one of a groomsman waiting on the dock. He lifted me down from the ship before releasing me and bowing, melting back into the crowd after I had nodded to acknowledge him. I looked after, smiling when my eyes met the King of England's, Carlisle, whose court I had been sent to visit in an attempt to keep peace between Ireland and England. I had already been sent to the Spanish and French courts on the same mission, and in truth I also believe my Father wishes for me to find a husband on these little escapades, for he always makes sure that the hosting king has sons, or they themselves are free, before sending me.

"What do you say to going to meet the King's greeting?" Angela, my companion, suggested.

"That does seem like a good course of action." I conceded before walking to him, my smile in place. I had known King Carlisle my whole seventeen years of existence as England and Ireland often visit each other. He has three sons, only two of which I have met. They were all standing beside him.

"Princess Isabella, you look radiant as ever!" Carlisle boomed, taking my hand and laying a kiss on it.

" King Carlisle, you're looking even younger than last I saw you if such a thing is even possible." I said sweetly.

"Ah, it is my pleasure to welcome the sweetest of the Swans back to England. Of course you know my sons Emmett and Jasper, I remember you three playing out in the gardens together, and there is Edward, my third son. He has finally returned home from his studies." I smiled to all of them, embracing Jasper and Emmett before curtsying to Edward.

" It is a pleasure to finally meet you Prince Edward." I told him.

His green eyes danced as he looked down at me. "And to you too, Princess Isabella of Ireland." His voice, a wonderful baritone, held a note of mocking as he said Ireland.

"Let's get up to the castle shall we?" Carlisle half commanded. The court all mounted their horses, I myself settled on one they had brought from the stable for me, my companion on another borrowed horse beside me.

"So tell me Isabella, how has Ireland been fairing?" Jasper asked, riding on my other side.

"We have been doing well. This was a good year for crops so our people have been in uncommonly good spirits. How is your new wife?" Last I had seen Jasper he was being married to Alice, a princess of Egypt.

"She is happy, far I can tell she is of good breeding, managing to get in pup within a month of our marriage." Jasper was grinning pleased with his wife's fertility.

"Did I hear you mention that your people were actually happy earlier?" Emmett called.

"Yes, I believe you did." I braced for the jest,all to aware that our people's quick temper was a laughing point in other kingdoms.

"Good lord, the gates of hell itself must be opening." I was caught by surprise, not from the jest but by the deliverer. Edward was smirking, seeming satisfied as his brothers roared with laughter at my country's expense.

"They must be opening in England than for all the talk I've heard about bastard children being born at alarming rates." I said back, a hidden reference to the fact that he himself had been accused by two different woman to having fathered their children, and was said to be a bastard of hell himself.

"English woman may be uncommonly fertile, but I've heard tell that an Irish wench is the most passionate and _sinful_ you will ever find." I felt my face heat up as he stared into my eyes, daring me to continue the jest. In response I turned my head, letting him know I was too much a lady to acknowledge his crude words.

I spent the remainder of the trip talking to Angela, blushing every time I felt one of the princes looking at me, as though wondering if it was true.

"There has been a feast prepared in honor of your arrival, followed by dancing." King Carlisle announced. I swallowed back a groan. I had hoped to go straight to my chambers and rest from the boat ride, but I just smiled and thanked him for making me feel so welcome.

"Isabella!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim before I was embraced by a pair of delicate arms.

"My dear cousin Esme!" I nearly shouted, forgetting for a moment that I was royalty representing Ireland, instead of just a girl joyed to see a friend.

She pushed me away so she could survey me, as I did to her.

"My lord how you have grown! You've become a most exquisite young woman." Esme said with me eyes fastened to her broad stomacher.

"If I'm not mistaken my dear cousin, Jasper's wife is not the only one to soon have a little prince in the nursery." I noted, watching her eyes light up.

"She's a bit further than me, already having her lay in, that's why we didn't greet you at the dock love, but yes, Edward shall soon have a brother." I was happy to see how much joy that brought her, but I was also having hide my worry for her. She had had many miscarriages before and since Edward, and for a woman nearing her change of life to carry a child is a dangerous thing. She seemed in good health, a blush blooming on her glowing face as she thought of the new baby.

"What of you Isabella? Any suitors?" Esme asked.

I shook my head."None my Father will consider. Although I feel it will soon happen. He has been hinting, and he's certain I need a husband least I fall into ruin." I heard a snort behind me.

"More likely she needs a husband to tame her." I felt my face heat up as I tried to ignore Prince Edward's comment. All the men suppressed a chuckle while I turned to find Edward staring at me, a devious look in his eyes. I looked at his smugly handsome face surrounded by golden red hair and felt myself grow angry. I am a princess, how dare he speak of me that way!

"Mayhap you don't have a wife because you lack the ability to tame any woman, let alone an Irish one. Or mayhap because you have our temper, as you showed when you punched a monk for beating you at chess." I smiled sweetly at him, gratified by the laughter of the men. Edward gave me a look promising that this wasn't over. I stared levelly back, unwilling to back down from the challenge in his gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, so apparently there's confusion over the setting of the story, so here it is. Isabella is at the English Court, in Windsor castle. I like to think this story takes place in the 1400s, but as I said, it's definitely not historically accurate (I'm not even sure if Ireland and England were ever on friendly terms) but it was sometime in the middle ages. Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (thank god) it belongs to Stephanie Myers.**

**Edward's pov**

Good lord, where did this girl come from? Isabella is sitting beside my father, laughing and flirting as though we were in a brothel rather than the finest court of Europe. I was told it is normal for there to be flirting, but I was not aware it was to this degree.

_Ah Edward, are you sure you're not just jealous she's flirting with your father and not you?_

Well, that could be part of it as well. I took a moment to admire the way her dress made her breasts show plump and how her waist seem to almost disappear before the skirts of her dress bellowed out around her and the chair. I shifted in my chair, glad the other courtesans were more focused on the feast laid out before us than my persons response to the princess of Ireland. I felt my mouth arrange itself into a sneer as I thought of all the stories I had heard of the corruption that made up Ireland, even at the monastery where I was sent to learn from the monks who inhabited. While there, I had had very little chance to learn of how it was between males and females, having only been allowed to speak with the nuns for fear that women would distract me from my learning, but what I did hear from the odd traveler who asked for a nights shelter in the monastery was almost always about their encounters with Irish women, and how wild they truly were.

"Edward, what are you thinking so deeply about?" My brother, Jasper, asked.

"Nothing of importance." I said, taking a bite of the pheasant set in front of me.

" I'd wager he was thinking how best to get a lass in bed." Emmett joined in the conversation.

" Well, if I would you I wouldn't think of seducing any of the serving girls. I don't believe Emmett left a single one untouched." Jasper cautioned.

" Oh no, a serving girl isn't what I had in mind." I looked over at Isabella again, who blushed and quickly looked away, making me smile inwardly.

" The _princess?"_ Jasper hissed at me.

" Why not?" I shrugged.

" Edward, she's royalty. She must remain untouched, least she be ruined and dethroned, and you dragged down with her." I chuckled at Jasper's sincerity.

" Come now Jasper, Father must of deflowered a hundred women before taking the crown, and yet we have never heard a word about it except from him."

" You know it's different for women. If she were to take on a husband and he found her to be unpure on their wedding night he could very well divorce her and send her to a nunnery." I shrugged.

"Tis none of my concern."

" Perhaps you should start with an easier woman, Edward. Mayhap I could take you into the village and find a nice young whore to break you in." Emmett interjected.

" No. I want her." I said definitively, closing the subject. Emmett and Jasper gave each an uneased look at the thought of their brother pursuing their childhood friend.

Servants came flooding in to remove the dinner dishes. As King Carlisle stood to address everyone.

" Now that you have hopefully eaten your fill, I ask you to adjourn to the ballroom for music and dancing in honor of England's friend, Isabella, Princess of Ireland."

Everyone stood at once and began filing into the next room. Musicians were alright set up, and began a high spirited piece as soon as we had entered. Carlisle bowed and offered his hand to Esme, who glowed and placed her hand within his. They began dancing, a bit slowly for this music because of Esme's condition. I looked around the grand room and quickly spotted Isabella, surrounded by sycophantic aristocrats. I made my way over to her, casually turning down one of my mother's ladies in waiting, Lauren I think her name was, offer to dance. " Hello my beautiful Irish rose." I murmured close to her ear. Being raised to never show her true emotion, Isabella pretended she wasn't shocked by my sudden appearance.

"Hello, Prince Edward." She curtsied, allowing me a quick glimpse down the front of her gown.

" Would you like to dance?" I offered my hand to her. She glanced around, reluctant to dance with me but not wanting to let so many people see her snub me. She finally placed her hand into mine and I lead her to the floor. The song was a fast one, not allowing for much conversation, but it soon morphed into a slower tempo, giving me a chance to pull her closer and speak with her.

" How do you like our country so far?" I am, noticing how our dancing had given her a delicious glow.

" It is quite lovely, although manners seem to be of little consequence." She said, referring back to our earlier encounter.

" We must be truly beyond help for an Irish woman to be criticizing us." Unable to let that barb slip. I spun her before she could answer, pulling her back toward me when it was done.

" I do not know what I have done to offend you Prince Edward." She said frostily.

I leaned and closer and whisper into her ear, " You have no idea what I wish you would to me." She pulled her head back as though she had been slapped, a pink blush spreading across her chest.

"I don't think that is appropriate." She said stiffly.

" Aw, come on Isabella. You will flirt with my father but not me?" I said teasingly. I was rewarded with a small smile.

" I haven't a clue as to what you are talking about, I am a woman of unblemished virtue." She said provocatively.

" And I am a man who would love to change that."

**That's it for tonight. Let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
